Zephyr
Zephyr è stato il capitano di corvetta della Stazione Spaziale Apogee e un personaggio di supporto al servizio della Forza di Difesa di Polaris, insieme all'inseparabile compagno Cronk. Storia Passato Zephyr e Cronk sono stati assegnati insieme per la prima volta all'Avamposto di Zenith, durante l'Intrusione Phylax, e da allora hanno combattuto fianco a fianco in 6.132 battaglie, di cui 19 guerre galattiche, tre scontri interstellari, un malinteso planetario e una lite lunare. C'è un'occasione in cui Cronk è di stanza sull'Altopiano Folstoid durante l'Emancipazione Torfolax. Zephyr e lui devono conquistare la raffineria di Gelatonium, perché il QG possa portarne un po' all'armeria Meridian. Ma nessuno di loro ha fatto i conti con i Draghi di Letame Non-morti. Sebbene siano meno armati e meno numerosi, si gettano lo stesso in battaglia provvisti solo di uno Sporcrugginoso e carta igienica rubata sul retro della latrina di Igliak. Combattono sette giorni e sette notti (Zephyr se lo ricorda perché quel mercoledì si è perso l'oloprogramma d'antiquariato finché non sono stati tutti distrutti). Per fortuna hanno potuto trasmettere un SOS grazie a una vecchia candela e al "persistente" meteorismo di Cronk dovuto ad alcuni Spaceburger. Durante un'altra missione, in una notte tempestosa e buia, lui e Zephyr si infiltrano nel covo di Ulysses L. Ironfist, un dojo-pista da quadriglia segreta. Entrano rapidamente fermandosi solo per ballare con una certa Ariet, quando all'improvviso shuriken traballanti volano dappertutto. È un'imboscata. Si ritrovano con le spalle contro il muro, fatto che spinge Cronk a ricorrere a una tecnica imparata nel suo primo giorno da cadetto per salvarsi. I due robot da guerra partecipano anche alla Disputa degli arachidi su Praxus 7 e alla Crisi Protoset. Successivamente entrano al servizio di Max e Talwyn Apogee. ''Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione ''"E così, i nostri eroi raccontarono le misteriose circostanze che li avevano portati alla stazione spaziale di Talwyn Apogee: la loro missione alla ricerca del Segreto Lombax. Un codice, avvolto in un enigma, farcito con supersalsa segreta" '-Zephyr introduce gli ultimi fatti' Quando Ratchet e Clank si infiltrano nella stazione, Zephyr li avvisa due volte di deporre le armi e di prepararsi a essere “fracassati di botte”, ma viene completamente ignorato. Fa notare a Cronk che quell’intruso impertinente non bada agli avvertimenti, ordinando la riattivazione delle torrette appena distrutte deviando il condensatore primario; quando i due eroi si trovano nel giardino davanti alla sala di comando, Zephyr spiega di averli attirati proprio dove voleva e ordina a Cronk di scatenare l’inferno al suo via. Tuttavia Ratchet e Clank penetrano lo stesso nella stanza, schivando l’arrivo dei robot, che finiscono per schiantarsi l’uno contro l’altro. Zephyr lamenta il danno alle bobine di movimento e, successivamente, si immedesima narratore della situazione, motivo per cui viene richiamato da Talwyn. ]]Alla Base Pirata lo si vede discutere con Cronk sull’Artefatto Lombax. Gli dice che non ne sa nulla e che, siccome sua madre è per metà Lombax, costruivano sempre insieme dei cosi con la cartapesta. Si lancia insieme a Ratchet, Clank e il suo compagno nelle vicinanze della Raffineria di Lava, chiedendo al duo se abbiano il fegato per un salto ad alta quota. Durante il combattimento con i Drofidi spera che Cronk si ricordi di collegare alla porta il fuso incendiario, siccome tutti quei banchi di memoria non gli servono a niente se poi non ricorda un accidente. Dopodiché raggiunge l’obiettivo per occuparsene personalmente e, quando la bomba è installata, avvisa gli altri di allontanarsi. Nel laboratorio di ricerca, Zephyr nota un vecchio lettore di olovideo, con cui spiega di aver guardato episodi di Lance e Janice. Su Sargasso commenta la vista di alcuni fossili, sostenendo che metà di loro erano in classe con lui. Viene poi catturato insieme a Cronk e Talwyn per essere condotto a Zordoom. Qui, dopo lo spostamento nell'area dei droidi, è gettato nel compattatore di rifiuti ma liberato appena in tempo dalla Markaziana. ]] Qualche periodo dopo, lui, Cronk, Talwyn, Ratchet e Clank collaborano per un’incursione alle Rovine di Cragmite, a cui si avvicinano con un salto nel vuoto dalle rispettive astronavi. Zephyr fa notare a Cronk che tutto questo sta avvenendo esattamente adesso, per cui devono proteggere miss Apogee; prende così il controllo di uno dei computer delle torrette, contento di poter finalmente mostrare le sue superiori abilità informatiche e, quando arriva il momento di sparare, dirige l'attacco con un conto alla rovescia. Più tardi lo si vede tentare di riattaccare a Cronk la testa, mentre chiarisce di non avere bulloni rugginosi ma solo un po’ inutilizzati. La squadra agisce ancora una volta unita quando si tratta di raggiungere Lombax City, dove Zephyr spiega di distruggere i Magna Cannoni per permettere a Talwyn di atterrare: lui e Cronk copriranno Ratchet nell’operazione. Si mette in contatto con la Markaziana, suggerendo che Tachyon debba essere preoccupato per aver mandato delle Navi Drofidi alle loro spalle. In seguito ascolta il suo discorso del Cragmite a Ratchet e, su richiesta di quest’ultimo, cerca di capire in che direzione conduce una delle porte. Illustra che, mentre Talwyn ruba la chiave d’accesso, loro devono proteggerla dai Cragmiti, siccome le tre piattaforme lì presenti attivano i comandi del ponte. Entrato nella Corte di Azimuth, supporta Ratchet contro Tachyon fino a quando i due si spostano in un’altra dimensione. È insieme al resto del gruppo nel momento in cui Clank viene rapito alla Stazione Spaziale Apogee, dove Zephyr è impegnato a giocare con Cronk, impersonando nient'altri il Lombax. ''Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo ''"Cronk! Cronk svegliati, stupidone!” '-Zephyr' Durante i titoli di coda del gioco, lo si sente rimproverare Cronk per essersi addormentato, dato che è il momento dei riconoscimenti. Questa gente ha lavorato sodo, per cui il minimo che può fare è leggere i loro nomi. Spiega anche che ai suoi tempi non c’erano i cavi e dovevano arrangiarsi con lo scotch; inoltre i controller non avevano tutta questa tecnologia ma solo due tasti. Poi chiede a Cronk, per l’ennesima volta, di leggere i riconoscimenti. Guardia ministeriale I due robot diventano le guardie del corpo di Artemis Zogg, ma durante il servizio vengono visti dormire. Ci pensa il loro datore a svegliarli con un sonoro battito di mani. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 2: Friends with Benefits ''“Allora accendilo e andiamocene da qui!” '-Zephyr' In accordo con il Generale Glahm, irrompono nel Penitenziario di Vartax distruggendo una guardia, dopo essere rimasti nascosti nel settore per nove mesi. Zephyr si lamenta del fumo causato dal loro ingresso, dando dell’idiota a Cronk per non averlo capito. Consegna a Ratchet gli Hoverscarponi e, affrontando le guardie, consiglia di raggiungere il ponte. Parla poi con Klink, chiedendogli come faccia a essere in pace con sé stesso facendo il gioco di Zogg. Quando Clank arriva, Zephyr gli dice che faranno una riunione, ma che adesso è meglio scappare. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced '''Ratchet': "Sembra che abbiate sistemato questo posto da quando me ne sono andato" Zephyr: "Felice che qualcuno l'abbia notato. Ci sono pochi veterani troppo senili per tenere in mente qualcosa per più di due secondi" Cronk: "Ehi, sono perfettamente in grado di - Wow! Una stazione spaziale!" '-Zephyr, Cronk e Ratchet appena tornati nella Stazione Spaziale Apogee' Dopo aver portato gli eroi alla Stazione Spaziale Apogee, fa un bagno nell’Olio GrummelNet insieme a Cronk e Clank. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organisms ''"Mi serve un Teracnoide qui!" '-Zephyr' Zephyr aiuta Qwark nella costruzione di un nuovo Progetto Helios, ma quando Al gli fa notare l’incompetenza del capitano al riguardo, decide di far chiamare uno dei Teracnoidi (sebbene siano occupati a localizzare i pianeti rubati). ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes ''"Lasciami sparare, pivello!" '-Zephyr a Ratchet' Quando il gruppo torna alla Stazione Spaziale Apogee, Zephyr dice di aver visto un’esplosione nello spazio un paio di ore prima e chiede quindi informazioni al riguardo. In seguito viene visto affrontare i Mr. Zurkon. ''Ratchet & Clank: Tutti Per Uno ''"Ah guarda... in questo momento vorremmo proprio essere con voi. Esplorare nuovi mondi, alla ricerca di avventure... Cronk e io non usciamo spesso in questo periodo!" '-Zephyr agli eroi' Dopo il rapimento di Ratchet, Clank, Qwark e Nefarious, Cronk e Zephyr seguono Ephemeris sino a Magnus, solo per ritrovarsi intrappolati in un campo di asteroidi. Ciò non impedisce loro di mettersi in contatto con i quattro, inviando una Piattaforma di comunicazione delle industrie Apogee fuori dalla stazione di ricezione. Zephyr dice che è un piacere rivederli, domandando come stiano andando le cose con Nefarious. Delude le aspettative di Qwark, poiché non possono assisterli essendo praticamente bloccati. Tuttavia, grazie a un collegamento con GrummelNet, sono in grado di fornirli di materiale bellico. I Bolt saranno spediti tutti in superficie. Poco dopo, Zephyr osserva le Piane di Aldaros, chiedendosi come mai qualcuno debba alterare la gravità, dal momento che solo i danni all'ecosistema sarebbero incalcolabili. Capisce però che stanno cercando di riprodurre un habitat specifico. Spiega al gruppo che per arrivare al N.E.S.T. devono ricorrere a una stazione ferroviaria vicino all'accampamento degli Scagnozzi ma, una volta qui, perde il segnale sul termoscanner e commenta che il nervosismo del Sempreverme è dato dalla vicinanza alla sua tana. Al Passo Elerox, illustra che la strada principale è bloccata perché gli Scagnozzi stanno attaccando l'insediamento Tharpod: lui e Cronk, intanto, cercheranno un altro modo per entrare nel N.E.S.T. Quando gli eroi sconfiggono tutti i nemici, Zephyr suggerisce di andare ai binari capaci di condurli appena fuori l'impianto di smistamento. Dice anche che, secondo il satellite, c'è un condotto energetico che va all'area di carico del N.E.S.T., avvisando Ratchet, Clank, Qwark e Nefarious dell'arrivo di Spog. L'idea è di citare in giudizio chi l'ha costruito. Fa notare a Cronk che la storia di cui si ritiene protagonista è solo un episodio di Unicop. I quattro arrivano a Octonok Cay nel momento in cui Zephyr dice che il posto menzionato da Spog è la Foresta Terawatt. Per cui, devono andare al villaggio e trovare una stazione che li porti lì. Si accorge che il luogo è deserto ed espone i suoi brutti presentimenti al riguardo, ma grazie all'aiuto di un amico Teracnoide scopre che lo strano apparecchio visto si chiama W.A.S.P. Più tardi decide di effettuare un geo-scan della zona per localizzare possibili Re Sepiad; inoltre, riesce a recuperare alcune informazioni su Nevo. Quando il gruppo arriva, viene loro spiegato che l'unico modo per spegnere il generatore di elettricità è distruggere i tre caricatori, anche se quando il sistema rimarrà privo di energia bisognerà ideare una strategia di fuga. Per fortuna, nelle vicinanze c'è un mezzo per andarsene. Dopo l'impatto con la superficie, Zephyr chiede se stiano bene, dicendo che lui e Cronk terranno d'occhio il Re Sepiad. Li avvisa quando sono nei paraggi del faro e, dopo che il mostro si rifà vivo, consiglia di salire in cima, ipnotizzarlo con la luce e dargli in pasto degli Slorg. Nella Foresta Terawatt, Zephyr spara un Ricollocatore Umorale Craniale su Leon. Annuncia poi che la Sala della Paradossologia è ufficialmente aperta, ma si accorge che il sistema è troppo vecchio per sopportare un sovraccarico improvviso. Ratchet, Clank, Qwark e Nefarious prendono quindi l'Ornitottero, arrivando al campo di asteroidi di Cronk e Zephyr. Quest'ultimo augura loro di essere più fortunati, dicendo al suo amico di suonare il clacson. Consiglia di perlustrare il Laboratorio del Dr. Croid facendo attenzione alle sue difese, poiché non si tratta del tipo di Tharpod che gradisce ospiti. Quando l'obiettivo diventa visibile, Zephyr raccomanda di procedere con cautela, siccome non sa di cosa Croid possa essere capace. Dopo che la prossima tappa diventa il Plateau Vilerog, avvisa che il luogo brulica di Scagnozzi. ]]Una volta che il gruppo raggiunge i binari, Zephyr ne carica lo schema del quadrante, in modo da poterli guidare fino al cuore di Ephemeris. Rimprovera Cronk per averli portati dritti nelle difese e gli ribadisce di cambiare i ricettori visivi. Più tardi spiega di rilevare un picco energetico poco dopo la loro posizione. Zephyr e Cronk vengono trovati da Lawrence. Insieme a lui atterrano finalmente su Magnus, dove con Ratchet, Clank e Qwark usano Ephemeris per tornare a Luminopolis. ''Ratchet & Clank: Nexus ''"Uh! Siamo bloccati! Cronk, stai attento, maledetto pazzo!" '-Zephyr a Cronk, in riferimento allo scontro coi Thug' ]] Zephyr partecipa alla scorta di Vendra Prog sulla Nebulox 7. Durante il viaggio si addormenta sul ponte sognando Max Apogee e, quando Ratchet lo sveglia bruscamente, pensa che qualcuno li stia attaccando. Dice a Cronk di smetterla di lamentarsi, dato che devono muoversi a consegnare la Prog alle autorità, avvertendo poi il Lombax di stare indietro mentre loro due la risvegliano attraverso la stazione di monitoraggio. Dopo lo sbalzo di corrente, Zephyr è alla mercé della forza di gravità, non riuscendo più a spostarsi, ma consiglia a Ratchet sia di seguire il rassicurante suono della sua voce che di guardare a destra per trovare una superficie magnetica; dopodiché, cerca di ripristinare la gravità insieme a Cronk. Quando l'eroe viene sbalzato fuori dalla Nebulox, Zephyr riconosce che non dovevano svegliare Vendra, dal momento che i suoi poteri non sono normali. Dopo che Cronk si prepara a disattivare il terzo propulsore, Zephyr gli dice che sta violando il sistema sbagliato: quella è la matrice di propulsione termodinamica. Inizia inoltre a chiedersi come Vendra faccia a comunicare con Ratchet, dato che non c'è corrente per l'interfono. Ratchet riattiva la griglia di contenimento della strega, mentre Zephyr gli comunica che lui e Cronk hanno dirottato l'energia a un generatore ausiliario esterno, quindi ora bisogna solo più attivarlo andando oltre la prossima camera di equilibrio. In seguito affronta la Thugs-4-Less, ma viene catturato e legato al suo collega, mentre "invita" Vendra a farli uscire di lì. Tuttavia si rivela tutto inutile ed è coinvolto nell'esplosione della Nebulox. Lui e Cronk continuano a esistere dopo la morte, similmente a fantasmi. Zephyr gli dice di smetterla di fare il cretino, non volendo passare l'eternità ad ascoltare le sue lagne. L'amico lo provoca, ma quando prova a schiaffeggiarlo finisce semplicemente a terra. Insieme lasciano il Museo di storia intergalattica per andare al cimitero dei robot e conoscere qualche droidessa. Aspetto Uno dei più illustri (e vecchi) robot da guerra. Aveva il busto arancione, la spalle con alcuni segmenti, la visiera molto sottile e il volto decisamente allungato. Oltre alle antenne c'erano dei pallini sulle mani, al posto delle unghie, e il corpo possedeva un contorno molto circolare con gambe davvero snelle. Ha perso il terzo rotatore dell'orbita a causa di un Grunthor durante la Crisi Protoset e aveva un processore con un tasso d'avaria del 43%. Personalità Sempre pronto a rimproverare Cronk, considerando chiunque un "pivello", a causa di tutte le passate esperienze belliche. Combattimento Zephyr avrà avuto anche la tendenza ad avere problemi alla routine di sistema, ma era ancora capace di combattere contro i più forti nemici grazie a un fucile poco preciso in grado di sparare più colpi contemporaneamente. Peccato che la garanzia di Zephyr fosse scaduta da anni. Citazioni *''L'avete preso! Gradioso! Ragazzi, siete una squadra niente male!'' *''Ai miei tempi non avevamo cannoniere. Dovevamo inchiodarci in punta di piedi e lanciare proiettili con le mani'' *''Fuori uno! Meno due!'' *''Ha-ha! Così si fa, pivelli!'' *''E allora perché stai cercando di farlo funzionare, pazzo!'' *''Ahahahahah! Fagliela vedere'' a quel Lombax! *''Vai, pivello!'' *''Vai avanti! Ce l'abbiamo quasi fatta!'' Apparizioni *''Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione'' *Ratchet & Clank Calendario 2010 *''Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo'' (voce, apparso) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 2: Friends with Benefits'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organisms'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Tutti Per Uno'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Nexus'' *''Ratchet & Clank'' (PS4) (menzionato, apparso) Curiosità * Zephyr significa Zefiro, che tra l'altro è anche un mondo di Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer, altro gioco di produzione Insomniac. *Il suo volto è simile a quello dei Robosquawkers. *In tutta la serie, è l'unico personaggio a dire una parolaccia senza essere censurato ("bastardo", a Ratchet). *Zephyr è stato pensato come un'ironica parodia dell'Xbox 360. Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo Categoria:Personaggi della serie a fumetti Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: Tutti per Uno Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank: Nexus